Type II Family: It's Gonna Be A Happy New Year
by PH2W
Summary: Everyone has their own little New Year's Eve adventure... Kate meets a new boy named Neal Caffrey and can't resist his charms. Gibbs is none too thrilled with this particular encounter...
1. Talking Preparations

_**Disclaimer: Of course NCIS… characters… and such belong to the powers that be & not ME!!! Story created for purely entertainment value.**_

_**You know the drill… The character of Kathleen, the 2nd Mrs. Gibbs, is complete fiction and has no connection to actual show history. Other original characters include: Doug & Julie McGee, Stacey, Tiffy, and the Commander.**_

_**A/N: I'm leaping into the arena of crossover (NCIS/White Collar)… Her name is Kate, how could I resist??????**_

_**Tony is 18 (freshman at Ohio State); Kate is 16 (a very new 16… Junior in HS); Tim is 13 (freshman in HS)…. I think this covers background.**_

_**A/N: Sit back, suspend belief and enjoy it as the fiction it's meant to be.**_

_**Warning: THIS STORY will CONTAIN ( some point) NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING. **_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

It was great having their big brother home. Well, in the beginning at least. Kate and Tim had spent the last six months at Kathleen's parents while Gibbs was in Russia with his latest wife Stephanie. He'd been sent on an OSP operation undercover with Jenny that would take them throughout Eastern Europe and although she was now his wife Stephanie still wasn't comfortable being half way around the world with them on this job together. Now everyone was back in DC, at least for the time being.

Stephanie and Jethro were out leaving the three teenagers fending for themselves. Kate and Tim were due back to school in a few days, but Tony wasn't going back to Ohio State for another two weeks. They were all talking New Year's Eve plans in the kitchen. Tony, as usual, was standing in front of the refrigerator eating leftovers and talking with his mouth full.

"So, does little Timmy have a crush on the grandparent's neighbor."

"Not the neighbor Tony their granddaughter, she's visiting with her folks and little brother." Kate offered up details Tim wasn't as inclined to share.

"Um-hum, so is she hot Tim?"

Even though he was much better at dealing with his brother Tim still got flustered easily around certain subjects, like girls. He just sort of shrugged his shoulders without making eye contact.

"Oh, leave him alone. Abby, short for Abigail is a whiz kid just like Timmy. She loves mysteries and science and torturing her little brother. She has a great sense of humor and um…."

"What are you his matchmaker? Butt out interfering Izzy! What do you kids have planned for tonight anyway?"

"The country club is having a formal and I'm going with Stacey's family."

"That's right the Commander is back in town. I guess it'll be a tame night with him going along."

"Why you got something better?"

Tony slammed the fridge door dropping the empty containers in the sink without bothering to rinse them at all. "Don't I always Katie? Jeremy and I managed to wrangle an invite to a party at Quantico. Girls go gaga for guys in uniform."

Tim perked up turning to his brother. "Gonna be a lonely night for you then since you don't have one."

"Yeah, that's true tiny Tim, but I know where to get one."

Kate went to put her dishes in the sink and began cleaning around her brother's mess. They'd been down this road before, so even though she had a feeling what he was thinking she hoped there was no way he'd even consider going there again. "T the last time you went there was for a school play when you were fifteen and it could be the only reason you lived to tell the story. I don't think a party to pick up girls will seem as justifiable."

"You worry too much which makes it good that it's none of your business." Sauntering out of the kitchen Tony was far more carefree then his siblings thought he should be considering the choice he was about to make. He poked his head back in as they looked at one another shaking their heads at his antics.

"And McRomeo don't think you're getting out of here without me meeting this girl. I gotta check her out for my little brother."

"Any chance of me getting to grandma and grandpa's without that happening?" Tim asked.

"None," Kate passed him at the table and gave his shoulder a pat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Stephanie was usually more agreeable than Diane and slightly less pushy than Kathleen. Today she was a combination of them both in her tireless quest to get him to do something fun and romantic for New Year's Eve. They had been back from Russia a couple of weeks but it seemed like his mind was still mostly on the job. After a short stay in Los Angeles for his debriefing at OSP headquarters Leroy Jethro Gibbs was put on leave for three weeks. His feeling on the matter surpassed mere agitation. The fact of the matter was that his portion of the mission had been completed. Leaving Callen and Jenny there wasn't his call, but a direct order. They had things to wrap up and would return to their post when it was done. Gibbs would only be called back if an emergency extraction became necessary. Gibbs also didn't have a team to run at present, so he was left waiting. He'd occasionally meet with the Director for briefings, but at present his job was to lay low. It was the one job where he didn't excel.

"Jethro you might actually enjoy yourself more if you helped with the planning."

Gibbs just leveled her with a fixed stare not normally used on his spouses. Stephanie backed off moving to the ticket window. After her husband's behavior she decided a night watching the National Ballet was exactly what he deserved. She would at least pick a restaurant where he could get a good steak. She was thrilled to be back home and wanted to ring in the New Year in true DC style.

"Can we please speed this up? I want to be there when Doug and Julie pick up Tim. Plus I need to make sure Kate and I have a discussion about this formal."

"Jethro stop worrying. Better yet stop hovering. The kids did just fine with Kathleen's parents for six months they can probably get off for one night without a review of Gibbs Rules the greatest hits."

He did not want this escalating. Gently placing his arm around her shoulder Gibbs leaned in to kiss the side of her temple. "No hovering I just want to be sure to say happy New Year and I love you."

Stephanie turned her face to him full on turning the chaste kiss into a more passionate lip lock. Knowing it couldn't go anywhere on the street corner they walked to their car arms linked.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"_Alright Katie I have the car and I'll be there in half an hour. Seriously you cannot mess around. I need you to be outside. The Commander is tripping about the car. Tiffy let me take it, but he'll be back in two hours."_

Caitlin Gibbs was on the phone with her best-friend who she had seen very little of during the last six months. The casual way she referred to her parents also shocked Kate a little. Even when he wasn't around Kate took no chances calling Gibbs anything less formal then dad. They were still in the same school, but on very different schedules since Kate was in honors classes and Stacey barely held her own in the regular ones. It wasn't that she wasn't smart, but she did lack a certain academic focus. The other obstacle was Kate living nearly across town at her grandparents who were not big Stacey fans, even after all the years that passed. When the Commander returned to take a Pentagon post Stacey's freedom became seriously limited. She also wasn't as inclined to push the limit as much. All of a sudden Stacey became acutely aware of the type watchful eye her friend had lived under all those years when Agent Gibbs was home fulltime.

"Stace you know I can't leave before my dad gets back… he called he'll be here in a bit… I wasn't I was just telling you… whatever I'll be outside… you what? No… no… I don't want to meet any new guy… So if he's not from here what do I want with him… how do you know what my type is? I barely know… It can't be an official anything… No he hasn't changed his chauvinistic primitive ways… fine I will… see you in a bit… he has plans… no they don't involve a stop at the country club… sorry to disappoint… yeah, bye."

Hearing the door slam Kate took off down the stairs. Midway down she saw Tim, her grandparents and one Abigail Scuito. Coming from around the corner Tony came to an abrupt stop. Abby was a few inches taller than his little brother. Tim's growth spurt moved at a slower pace than most kids his age. She wore Doc Martens, a plaid mini skirt, a tiny fitted t-shirt with the name of some band scrawled across the front and pigtails. She was different, but she was definitely cute.

Full swagger in place Tony stepped up first greeting his grandparents then extending his hand to the tall girl a few feet in front of them he said, "So you must be Abby. I'm Timmy's big brother. What exactly are your intentions toward him?"

Never missing a beat Abby made sure to stand at her full height saying, "Ah, I thought we'd run off to Vegas and get married. I hear they have great deals on New Year's Eve."

The rest of the room stood still with eyes bulging. Tony just turned to Tim. Musing his hair as he walked away he said, "Oh yeah this one's a keeper."


	2. Enter The Burkes

_**Disclaimer: Of course NCIS… characters… and such belong to the powers that be & not ME!!! Story created for purely entertainment value.**_

_**You know the drill… The character of Kathleen, the 2nd Mrs. Gibbs, is complete fiction and has no connection to actual show history. Other original characters include: Doug & Julie McGee, Stacey, Tiffy, and the Commander.**_

_**A/N: I'm leaping into the arena of crossover (NCIS/White Collar)… Her name is Kate, how could I resist??????**_

_**Tony is 18 (freshman at Ohio State); Kate is 16 (a very new 16… Junior in HS); Tim is 13 (freshman in HS)…. Neal is 17... I think this covers background.**_

_**A/N: Sit back, suspend belief and enjoy it as the fiction it's meant to be.**_

_**Warning: THIS STORY will CONTAIN ( at some point) NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING. **_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

They had landed on time to her great pleasure. It was a brief flight thank goodness because her son had an impossible job of sitting still for any length of time which was certain to put her husband in a disagreeable mood. As it was the glares across the isle every time the boy flirted with the flight attendant should have left a permanent mark on her son's forehead. If only her husband could see that their son's considerable charms were inherited maybe they wouldn't annoy him so much. There was a time when he flirted a lot more too. Now those glimpses into his younger more spirited self appeared almost exclusively to her. In her husband's defense however she had to admit that the boy's hormones seemed to switch on overnight. He was like a puppy in heat, humping any leg that stood still long enough.

As the car service pulled up to the Willard Hotel Elizabeth Burke took a deep breath. This would be her first out of town function and if things went off without a hitch it could lead to many more. One small gallery opening had turned into a major fundraiser then got parlayed into a full scale formal ball. She had flown in twice before in preparation bringing her seventeen year old son Neal the last time. That was when he met a few kids of some of the members. Most importantly he met some of the daughters. On the returning flight he did nothing but beg to come to the formal. In the end she agreed and _that_ was mostly because she figured the potential for trouble could only increase if he were left in the city over New Year's weekend alone.

Watching her son dressed in slacks, a crisp white shirt, sweater vest, new pea coat and that hat he found in a thrift store Elizabeth couldn't decide if he was behind or ahead of his time. As they approached the front desk to check-in she looked on in awe as her "little" boy gave a dashing smile then proceeded to tip his hat to a group of girls in the lobby. He was incorrigible, but she loved him.

"Neal, this way sweetheart."

Dashing to her side Neal Caffrey (Elizabeth's maiden name) Burke linked arms with his mother moving them closer to his father. Agent Peter Burke was the lead agent in the FBI's New York City white collar division. Peter was speaking with a calm tone to the clerk at the desk, but both his wife and son could tell he wasn't happy about whatever was being said. Elizabeth took another step closer.

"No… no, that is completely unacceptable. We reserved a suite because we're traveling with our son."

The adorable blonde crooked her neck to get a closer look then said, "he really does seem old enough to stay in the room by himself. I can put him next door or across the hall. This honestly is the best I can do. For security purposes our upper floors have been locked down. I'm very sorry sir."

Turning to El and Neal the agitated agent explained, while Neal made sure to keep his face neutral. If his father at all suspected he might enjoy having his own room too much he'd be on a cot in his parent's room.

After a considerable amount of back and forth between them El passed her husband, credit card in hand, and told the woman to give her two rooms as close to one another as possible. Peter was not happy.

"Listen up buddy that room is for sleeping only. You got me? I better not get a bill for anything or hear that I've signed for anything… no calls, no room service, no orders from the gift shop, no special laundry service, nothing."

Neal quickly tried to think of things that weren't specifically named that he'd be able to enjoy. Only Peter's hand on his shoulder brought back his focus.

"Nothing to fret over pop, scouts honor my room will only be used for sleeping."

"Neal Jacob you were never a scout."

"Alright, let's go up I have things I want to check on before I come back to get ready." El stepped between her two favorite guys leading them toward the elevators.

As far as Neal was concerned two doors down and across the hall was plenty close. He couldn't believe his luck. Wait until he called to tell his friend Mozzie boy would he be jealous. The teenager had attempted to bring his best bud along, but Peter was having none of it, especially after their last bit of trouble right before holiday break. It may have involved some forged signatures, donations to a fake charity and some very pretty girls from the junior class, but his dad banning them from spending time together was such an overreaction in Neal's mind.

"Neal in here first please," Peter called from across the hall. His son's hands and head fell. Neal was thinking how close he'd come to freedom. The buttoned up FBI agent had been hyper vigilant when it came to monitoring his son's movements for the entire vacation. Both Neal and El were getting tired of it.

"I was just going to unpack, jeez!"

"I can do without the attitude mister. We have things to go over. Besides I already told you that room was for sleeping only."

"Peter this is a vacation it's for all of us to relax." El gave her husband a pointed look. "His grounding is lifted remember."

"You keep coddling him and he'll be living in our attic when he's thirty." He was talking to the back of her head as she went into the bathroom to freshen up.

Flopping on the couch Neal turned the television on. He started flipping through the stations not certain what he was in the mood for, except getting out of this room. When Peter sat down next to him and made a grab for the remote Neal gulp in a deep breath. Surely he hadn't said anything too out of the way yet.

Releasing the remote he said, "Yes sir?"

"Look, you were punished for that little incident back home. Mom and I already forgave you, but that isn't a free pass. Do not make me regret giving you a chance with this room situation. It would break you mother's heart. She hates it when you're in trouble even if it is of your _own_ making."

"I know dad. I get it. No screwing up this weekend. What could happen I don't even know anyone here?"

"Let's not tempt the fates with a question like that. Now maybe there's a game on we can watch and I'll order some lunch while mom is doing her thing. We don't need to leave here until seven o'clock."

"Can I go and unpack now? I can't let my things wrinkle. You already said not dry cleaning service."

Peter just laughed clapping the boy on his back as he got up. Then he crossed to the bathroom opening the door slightly.

"You need any help in here?"

**~*~*~*~*~**

Neal's teenage body couldn't resist his juvenile mind's impulse to jump on the bed, shoes off of course. Quickly unpacking he investigated all the in and outs of the room then called his best friend in the world Moz. They had been talking about twenty minutes when there was a knock at the door. Leaving the line open and on speak Neal checked the peephole then swung the door open.

"Hi sweetie, I'm heading to the venue. I'll be back around five thirty." Looking past him into the room for a cursory glance El added, "What happened to the bed?"

He just gave her a sheepish grin.

"Right, I used to love jumping on a perfectly made bed too." Turning to leave El called back to her son. "Lunch will be up in five minutes. Please don't make him come and retrieve you like Satchmo."

His mom was the saving grace to his father's tyrannical short leash. Sure Neal knew he could be a bit of a mischief maker if he tried, but he had good intentions. Even when they weren't completely altruistic the only thing he was truly after was fun and the thrill of getting away with something. Hanging up from Moz Neal made his way back across the hall. Peter answered on the first knock with his phone to his ear. Clearly he'd waited until he was sure his wife was gone before breaking her number one rule for him… _No work on vacation!_ Elizabeth understood what her husband refused to believe. The bureau would survive one weekend without Peter Michael Burke.


	3. A Few Simple Rules

_**Disclaimer: Of course NCIS… characters… and such belong to the powers that be & not ME!!! Story created for purely entertainment value.**_

_**You know the drill… The character of Kathleen, the 2nd Mrs. Gibbs, is complete fiction and has no connection to actual show history. Other original characters include: Doug & Julie McGee, Stacey, Tiffy, and the Commander.**_

_**A/N: I'm leaping into the arena of crossover (NCIS/White Collar)… Her name is Kate, how could I resist??????**_

_**Tony is 18 (freshman at Ohio State); Kate is 16 (a very new 16… Junior in HS); Tim is 13 (freshman in HS)…. Neal is 17... I think this covers background.**_

_**A/N: Sit back, suspend belief and enjoy it as the fiction it's meant to be.**_

_**Warning: THIS STORY will CONTAIN ( at some point) NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING. **_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

It was well pass the time Stacey said she'd be there and Kate couldn't figure what was up. She'd tried calling, but didn't get an answer and her text were being ignored. All she kept thinking was, _'this girl better not screw up my New Year's Eve… I am NOT spending it home alone or worse with my parents'_! Tim had left twenty minutes ago just as Jethro and Stephanie pulled into the driveway. Quick hellos and goodbyes were exchanged before they were off leaving Kate killing time with her newest step-mother exchanging details on their outfits for the evening. Kate had a green dress with beautiful chocolate appliqués. It was strapless with sort of tulle/lace overlay acting as straps. Stephanie was wearing a black dress that was so form fitting Kate couldn't believe the woman would be able to breathe in it. In fact the dress was so smoking hot that Kate didn't even consider asking to borrow it knowing she wouldn't make it to the front door before her father sent her to her room for a 'costume' change. They were laughing about Katie's theory when they heard the yelling from the back of the house.

"…it's not like it's your dress blues or anything." They caught the tail end as they headed down and around toward Tony's room.

Apparently while reminding his son of the short list of things he promised then promptly forgot to do Jethro walked in on the 'boy' loading his service uniform into a duffel in less than ceremonious fashion.

"I'm going to assume this isn't for a school play, so you have two minutes to get it hung back in my closet."

"Come on dad I'm not fifteen I swear…" Tony stumbled forward a bit after the cuff to the back of his head.

"Not fifteen… you could've fooled me! Now finish the list, get it in my closet and Anthony if I have to say it again I'll aim a lot lower than your head. You better decide exactly how you want this evening to go."

Jethro breezed through the door leaving his son rubbing the back of his head staring in disbelief. He knew how the man felt about the Corp, but surely this was overreacting. Kate and Stephanie parted stepping out of the Gunny's path. Making eye contact with her brother she shook her head.

When the bell rang Kate took off back to the front of the house. If things were about to go south she preferred not being there as a witness. Swinging the door open she had to make a quick recovery for the shocked look on her face. Standing at her front door wasn't just Stacey, but Commander Colby as well. Something must have gone terribly wrong.

"Caitlin will you step back and let them in please?" Gibbs and Stephanie were standing behind her now not taking to kindly to her stunned rude behavior.

"Oh, yeah of course, my apologies Commander. Hey Stace," Leaning in to embrace her best friend she whispered, "What happened?"

Stacey pulled out of the hug not wanting to draw unnecessary attention. "Let's go get your stuff."

"My bag is…"

"I think I need to borrow your hot rollers too." Stacey was dragging her friend up the stairs. Jethro and the Commander didn't seem to notice the awkward chatter, but Stephanie could tell the girls needed some quick get-you-story-straight-alone time.

Upstairs Kate's door was barely closed before she said, "you need my hot rollers, huh, what?"

"No, I needed to stop you from saying something that would get me busted for trying to take the car. Not to mention you might want to learn to cover better. You looked like you saw a ghost when you opened the door."

"Well, you were late and with your dad. That wasn't exactly the plan. Why didn't you answer my calls or text?"

"Okay, I was getting in the car when he pulled into the driveway. I didn't notice him until he was standing right next to me. I had to cover. So, I told him I was looking for my phone and thought I left it in the car earlier. He offered to help me look for it. I had to turn it off. It was in my pocket. How would it look if my lost phone started ringing in my pants?"

Kate was laughing so hard she wanted to pee. Her poor friend, "what happened to him playing golf for two hours?"

"Clumsy Commander Rittenhouse fell over his lawn gnome and broke his foot. His wife called my dad so he didn't waste a trip out to the club."

"That was lucky," Kate said sarcastically.

The knock on her door made both girls jump. "Yes?"

Tony heard the laughter as he went to return his father's uniform. He wasn't thrilled with his sister's jubilation after his most recent smack-down.

When she opened the door her brother filled the threshold. "That much laughter sounds like you're up to something."

"Hey Tony, you know you should really come with us to the Club tonight. I'd hate to ring it in dancing with my father or Kate." The years had done nothing to lessen the girl's mega crush on the college athlete. Actually his going to college probably made it worse as she now saw him as mature and worldly. Tony wasn't oblivious to her wants, so to speak, but he saw her like a sister and never even considered going there.

"What you up to Katie?"

"Nothing, so leave us alone."

"You know I'll find out. I always do."

"Whatev…" She started to say as she tried to shove him out of her doorway.

"Girls, let's get a move on!"

"Coming," they both yelled.

As Stacey went by she put her hand on Tony's shoulder. "Happy New Year T-Man," she said leaning in to peck his cheek.

"Happy-Happy kids!"

The only sentiment Kate could muster was a smirk, "jerk-face," as she too kissed her brother's cheek.

He followed them down.

"Hello Commander Colby."

"Anthony it's good to see you son. How're things in the Buckeye state?"

"Very good sir."

"You playing ball this season?"

"Yes sir, I'm a red shirt, but I'm hoping to start next year."

"Sounds fantastic," the Commander reached out to shake the boy's hand. A sure signal the conversation was over. Tony excused himself to finish the work his father wanted done before he could take the truck and leave.

Kate made a move for her bag. Gibbs wasn't inclined to let her just walk out the door without clear directives.

"A minute girls," Gibbs started. He could tell the physical response they were having even though they did attempt to mask it. "Kate you can have one glass of champagne to toast in the New Year with Commander and Mrs. Colby. I don't want another drop of alcohol passing your lips. You are also to stay in the main building where the ballroom is because everything else will be locked up and off limits. What the Commander says goes period without discussion."

Boy it was hard for her not to roll her eyes or sigh repeatedly. She wasn't five and going for a play date. Sometimes he was impossibly overprotective and mortifyingly old fashioned. However, a quick way to end up spending the evening on the sofa was to give him any lip.

"Yes, yes, yes, and yes… I know daddy. You and Stephanie have a great time. Make sure you take at least one picture okay." Hugging them both the girls headed for the car as Gibbs and the Commander shook hands.

Closing the door he turned to his wife who was sporting a very sexy look in her eyes.

"Two down and one to go then we have the house and the rest of the evening to ourselves. It's gonna be a HAPPY NEW YEAR!" She planted a suggestive kiss on his lips before taking off to their bedroom. She knew he wouldn't be far behind.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Back at the Willard Neal was asleep on the couch in his parent's room. He had conked out after the game. Peter didn't wake him because he always felt better when the boy was in his purview. He adored his son, but the high school years had been rocky to say the least. He felt like he never got a break on being the 'law'. Teenagers trying things didn't really surprise him. It was practically expected, but Neal Jacob Caffrey Burke always did things in splendid and extraordinary fashion. Peter had no desire to one day have a file on his son come across his desk, so yeah sometimes he took the heavy handed approach. Although he'd explained it to his wife on more than one occasion she didn't respond well to his methods all the time, her displeasure often resulting with him on the couch or nights in the bed without any "loving". One of the few times she didn't argue was his last stunt.

He and that delinquent best friend of his talked a few cheerleaders and basketball players from their school into collecting money for a "charity". The person who collected the most would win a weekend trip to a Dude Ranch in Pennsylvania. Of course the two "surprise" winners we're the two cheerleaders they liked most. Several forged signatures later and they had a fabulous weekend away until repeated noise complaints and excessive room charges got them busted. Elizabeth never even knew her card was missing. Neal made sure to take the one that wasn't a joint account with his dad's. The plan was to pay the bill with the cash as soon as they got back in town. The problem was that El hardly ever used that particular card and the company went into fraud alert mode when charges started racking up over a 24-hour period. Once the lies were sorted out, the money returned, and a strip taken off Neal's backside he and Moz only ended up with a week suspension because most of the offenses weren't school related. Peter tacked on the additional two week grounding (or house arrest as Neal called it) to make a much stronger point.

Watching him now, from the desk, Peter saw his sweet boy with the dashing smile who always made his mother laugh. He was glad they had come. It was important to start the New Year off right. As far as Peter was concerned it set the tone.

When El walked in she gave her husband a cursory frown to let him know the files spread out before him did not make her happy. Then she kissed his cheek in the perpetual understanding way she had.

"We need to get ready. I want to be there before the formal entrances are announced."

"You know me El. All I need is twenty minutes."

"It's a special occasion hon… take twenty-five."

Pulling her into his lap they shared another kiss and a laugh. "Did you check with Ms. June to see how things were with Satchmo?"

"He's a dog El. So long as he's fed and walked he'll be fine."

"You're all heart. What wore him out?" She asked tossing her head in their son's direction.

"Lack of a need to scheme would be my guess. His mind is probably at rest."

"Well, I'm getting him up. You can have the shower first."

"How about we really save time and share?"

"Peter, he's in the room."

"He doesn't have to be. Send him to get ready and I'll meet you in there.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

They were in the lobby waiting for there car service to arrive. Neal and Peter in classic double breasted tuxedos while El looked elegant in a Vera Wang evening gown. She'd treated herself after booking the contract. The Burkes were stunning and ready to make their Washington society entrance.

As the driver held the door open for Elizabeth her husband stopped his son from getting in immediately.

"None of your shenanigans tonight mister, you can have one glass of champagne to toast in the New Year with me and mom. I don't want another drop of alcohol passing your lips. You are also to stay in the main building where the ballroom is because everything else will be locked up and off limits. Don't make me come looking for you."

He knew his father meant business and was very serious about the rules he just put forth, but Neal couldn't resist responding with his usual cavalier manner.

"You worry too much 'old' man. It's gonna be a Happy New Year."

"You just watch yourself," Peter said as he let the boy climb in next to his mother. She clutched his hand and kissed his cheek excited about all the evening would bring.


	4. First Encounter

_**Disclaimer: Of course NCIS… characters… and such belong to the powers that be & not ME!!! Story created for purely entertainment value.**_

_**You know the drill… The character of Kathleen, the 2nd Mrs. Gibbs, is complete fiction and has no connection to actual show history. Other original characters include: Doug & Julie McGee, Stacey, Tiffy, and the Commander.**_

_**A/N: I'm leaping into the arena of crossover (NCIS/White Collar)… Her name is Kate, how could I resist??????**_

_**Tony is 18 (freshman at Ohio State); Kate is 16 (a very new 16… Junior in HS); Tim is 13 (freshman in HS)…. Neal is 17... I think this covers background.**_

_**A/N: Sit back, suspend belief and enjoy it as the fiction it's meant to be.**_

_**Warning: THIS STORY will CONTAIN ( at some point) NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING. **_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Sweetheart this place looks amazing. You have definitely out done yourself this time. I hope I don't have to relocate to the DC field office once you start getting jobs out here all the time."

"You're very sweet husband of mine." Elizabeth Burke said. She was being modest, but inside she was doing little cartwheels of excitement. Things were absolutely flawless. When they'd arrived her assistants and the club staff had things moving like clock work. The cocktail hour wrapped up beautifully and the subsequent formal entrances into the dinning room proceeded without incident. Everywhere she turned people were eating, drinking and being very merry. Now if she could only get her hand on her son. It wasn't like she was really worried. It was just that Peter kept glancing down at his watch and scanning the room. Keeping his attention off their exuberant son was taking a considerable amount of effort.

"So, handsome why don't you take me for a spin around this gorgeous dance floor?"

Peter pulled her in close by her waist then scanned once more over her head. El could feel what he was doing.

"Stop worrying he's fine. Didn't you see the two stunning young ladies he was with all through the cocktail hour? He desperately wanted me to change the seating arrangements so they could all sit together."

Stepping back to look down at her a bit Peter put his wife under his keen FBI scrutiny.

"No, of course I didn't Peter. I'm just saying that since they didn't sit together at dinner they probably ran off to hang out together as soon as they could. Don't you remember being a teenager at all?"

Back in close again he gave his bride a little twirl then a dip. As she came up he answered. "I remember all too well hon… all too well!"

**~*~*~*~*~**

**2~Hours Earlier**

Kate and Stacey managed to dump Tiffany and the Commander as soon as they walked through the door. Getting stuck with parents all night at a function like this would be disastrous. After strolling the room a few times and talking to the handful of classmates in attendance Stacey spotted Neal. She was practically pulling Catlin across the room. Stacey only understood her friend's reluctance to pursue any romantic interest to an extent. Of course her father carried a gun and was a little bit much for most guys, but she couldn't believe Katie hadn't come across one guy she thought was worth the risk. In Stacey's mind she had solved the problem in the person of one Neal Caffrey.

Stacey shrugged off the cropped sweater her father made her put on when she came downstairs revealing what he considered an inappropriate amount of back. Unlike her friend she liked living on the edge always skirting the Commanders patience.

"Is the art of keeping in touch completely lost on you Caffrey?" Stacey drawled out imitating her mother's southern twang. Her hands were on her hips for effect, but when Neal turned around it never even registered in his brain. There was only one person in the room the moment his eyes landed on her.

"Hi, I'm Neal and you are exquisite."

Kate couldn't stifle the giggle that came to her mouth. "Actually, I'm Caitlin, but most people just call me Kate."

"Well, Kate you just made this trip wonderfully worthwhile."

"Um, hello, still standing here," Stacey was hardly the jealous type. As a matter of fact things were happening exactly the way she wanted. A quick little weekend romance for her best-friend was just what was needed to bring in the New Year. However, none of that meant she liked being ignored.

There was something about this boy that Kate was taking a silent yet instant liking to. Suddenly chimes went off and folks began getting into the dinning room waiting for the highest ranked officers and their families to be announced.

Neal and Stacey were in plotting mode Kate could tell by look in her friend's eyes. She was seriously starting to gain her dad's sixth sense for trouble. Well, either that or being friends with Stacey just meant that trouble was never far off.

"I need to find my mother to see if we can change the seating arrangements."

Kate spoke up, "why would you do that? No, its fine we can…"

"His mom planned the whole thing Kate she can move folks wherever she wants."

"Stace this doesn't sound like an idea the Commander will appreciate."

Ignoring the rational arguments her friend presented Stacey shooed Neal off on his quest. "Just ask her Neal. I'm sure she can work something out."

As Caffrey scurried off Stacey and Kate saw the Commander beckoning them to get in line for the entrance. Stacey slipped back into her sweater hoping her father didn't pick then to point out the fact that it had been off at all. He'd already given her and Tiffany grief for even buying a dress 'lacking so much fabric'. Standing behind the adults the girls were able to whisper back and forth without being disruptive.

"You like him I can tell."

"You can't tell anything. I barely said two words to him. Besides what seventeen year old speaks that way."

"He has an old soul with an appreciation for the classics."

"If you say so," Kate said as she spotted him across the room. He was in a heated conversation with two adults she assumed were his parents and he didn't look like he was winning the debate. Turning back to Stacey she continued.

"Well, it looks like we'll have to figure out how I'm feeling after dinner." Kate gestured toward Neal and Stacey saw the defeat on his face as he took his seat next to a man who looked almost as stern and serious as the Commander.

The announcer called out, "Commander and Misses Colby."

The four made their way across the floor with only Kate's eyes straying to the other side of the room to catch one more glimpse of the boy who was making her stomach do somersaults.


	5. Romance on the Green

_**Disclaimer: Of course NCIS… characters… and such belong to the powers that be & not ME! Story created for purely entertainment value.**_

_**You know the drill… The character of Kathleen, the 2nd Mrs. Gibbs, is complete fiction and has no connection to actual show history. Other original characters include: Doug & Julie McGee, Stacey, Tiffy, and the Commander.**_

_**A/N: I'm leaping into the arena of crossover (NCIS/White Collar)… Her name is Kate, how could I resist?**_

_**Tony is 18 (freshman at Ohio State); Kate is 16 (a very new 16… Junior in HS); Tim is 13 (freshman in HS)…. I think this covers background.**_

_**A/N: Sit back, suspend belief and enjoy it as the fiction it's meant to be.**_

_**Warning: THIS STORY will CONTAIN ( some point) NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING. **_

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Stacey the Commander said not to wander. I get the feeling that taking a golf cart across the pond counts!"

"It's the best place to see the stars Katie and besides we didn't just take any golf cart. It's the Commander's, so it doesn't count if you have the keys."

"But you didn't have them you took them out of your mom's purse. I want to go back."

Neal put his arm around Kate in the most reassuring manner she had ever experienced from a boy. For some reason it felt like it was all okay and nothing bad could come of it as long as he was beside her.

"I think Stacey just wants you to see what I showed her about the stars when I came out here the last time. We can go back if you really want to though or if it'll make you feel better…"

"I'll drop you guys off then drive back to the main building to let Tiffy know where we are and she'll be sure to keep the Commander busy and off our tails. Plus Jake Marley is here and I'd love to show him the stars too."

Kate knew this had the stench of disaster all over it, but she was once again sucked into one of her friend's hair brain schemes. More importantly she was going to be out there without her purse or phone with a boy she barely knew. This was worse than regular bad. This was Tony bad.

Climbing from the cart Katie jumped out of her shoes because her heel started to sink on the first step. Gallantly Neal reached for the tiny chocolate brown pumps and gave his arm to her as they started walking. When they got to one of the hills on the course his jacket came off and was placed on the grown for his fair maiden to sit.

"Did you go to military school or did you learn all of these things from your dad?"

Laughing out loud Neal answered. "I barely survive regular school. No, I don't think I'm exactly West Point material. So, you know you can see well if you lay back."

**OoOoOoOoO**

As she drove off Stacey was literally tooting her own horn. She figured she knew her friend better than she knew herself and Kate always needing a little extra nudge to enjoy herself. She hadn't completely lied. She was going back to meet Jake. Only they weren't meeting at the main building, but in his parent's bungalow. She was keeping track of all the champagne Tiffy had consumed knowing her father would be keeping his closest tabs on her. Tiffy wasn't necessarily a favorite among the older wives and could be goaded into causing a row, especially if she was tipsy.

**OoOoOoOoO**

He started by pointing out real constellations seriously impressing his female contemporary. Then they moved on to making up their own with all sorts of silly names and such. They were laughing and carrying on so that it took a good ten minutes for Kate to stop giggling. She didn't have a handle on all of the feelings she was experiencing but she was having a wonderful time. Sitting shoulder to shoulder quickly turned into his arm being around her. When her head hit his shoulder during their conversation Neal glanced down touching the tip of her nose.

"Are you falling asleep on me? I don't want us to miss our New Year's kiss."

"Um, no I'm awake just thinking. I really like talking to you. I can't believe how much I told you about my family. I don't usually do that. My dad's line of work and all… He just raised us to be really careful."

"Well, the fact that my father is an FBI agent should increase my trust factor exponentially."

"Seriously, who talks like that," Kate couldn't remember every being this giggly. "You'd think it would put his mind at ease, but you've never met Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"I'm glad you trust me. I loved all your stories and can't wait to hear more. It must be nice having brothers."

"It has its moments… not all of them good."

"At least when things go wrong there's someone else around to blame. The whole Satchmo did it stopped working when I was like five."

"Now, see you have something I'd love to have."

Turning around to face her Neal took both of Kate's hands in his. "Would that be my undying affections and a kiss?"

"No, Satchmo," she said with mirth then noted his crestfallen look and thought it best not to tease him more. Leaning in until their noses practically touched Kate took the lead and placed a kiss on his lips. "It looks like there was something else I wanted. I thought I'd take the pressure off the New Year's kiss by getting the first awkward one out the way."

"Stacey mentioned your smarts. Now how about a few more practice runs before midnight."

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"Elizabeth."

"Honey please," she tried to mask her worry, but El was starting to take on Peter's concerns as well, "I'm sure he's fine. Maybe not exactly where we told him to stay, but I'm sure nothing is wrong. There are only a handful of kids even here. Not even Neal could find trouble in this place."

"He found it the minute he left this building. El, we are getting on the first flight out tomorrow morning. I'm not taking anymore chances with that boy."

"Can we at least confirm there's a problem before you start formulating plans of action?"

"I'm betting there are at least ten people in this room who could recommend a fine military school."

"Not going to happen Peter. Let's split up and look around without causing a scene. I have to be here before midnight to make sure the champagne gets served and the band is cued. I'm the official time keeper for this little event you know."

Peter went to embrace his wife in a gentle calming fashion. In his head he was thinking of all the ways he would punish his errant son if he ruined his mother's moment."

Leaving the ballroom they heard the word COW loudly slurred then were nearly taken down by an obviously agitated Commander Colby ushering his wife in a very determined manner.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Coming up for air Kate put her hands on Neal's shoulders keeping them a bit apart. "I think that's enough practice. Clearly Stacey isn't coming back with the golf cart and we have a little hike back up to the main building. We need to get started."

They hadn't really done anything wrong, well except disappearing, but Kate was feeling things she was pretty sure she wasn't allowed to explore on the back nine with a boy she just met. There kisses went from tentative to deeper to down right passionate (she guessed not having a wealth of experience) and she enjoyed each one. His roaming hands down her slender neck to her dress covered bosom went immediately from startling to exciting. Making her hear the nun's voice from catechism class ring in her ear, _'if it feels too good it's probably not good for you'_.

Ever the gentleman his mama raised Neal stood up and extended his hand to Kate. Once she was planted firmly on her feet he picked up his jacket. Placing it around her shoulders he then gallantly picked up her shoes and they began their trek across the course.

It was five minutes to midnight as Neal and Kate took the steps two at a time laughing all the way. They had stood at the bottom trying to pull themselves together not realizing how mussed they looked until they were in the harsh bright lights out front. Kate's stocking feet were damp from running the course and Neal had a distinct wet butt print on the back of his pants and his jacket (courtesy of Kate's backside). Her lipstick was smudged to say the least and they both tried to remove as much of the chocolate brown color from his lips as possible. Remembering her purse was still at the table Kate hoped she could slip in and out of the ballroom to fix her face before the clock struck twelve.

When they flung the double doors open their merriment was doused by the scene before them. Peter Burke, standing center, was on his phone and just turned around as he heard the doors open. Tiffy, further right of the entryway, was clinging to a sobbing Stacey who was without her sweater again and had a large tear in her stockings. The Commander was bellowing in that controlled, not too loud military way that scared the heck out of anyone who grew up or lived in that world. He too turned on hearing the swoosh of the double doors.

The goodtime they'd shared forgotten both Kate and Neal now looked like deer caught in the proverbial headlights and neither had a moment to even think of an acceptable explanation before they were hit with the question of the night.

"Where have you been?"

It was the first time Peter and the Commander even noticed the other's presence beyond the cursory glance. Now, their eyes locked in the realization that they're lives were about to seriously converge.


	6. Awkward Intros

Their hands dropped from one another's immediately. Both edging closer to their respective adult, Neal was all charming smile while Kate went for the trembling in fear façade. Before more could be said the band kicked in with AULD LANG SYNE. Peter and Neal both looked toward the door as Elizabeth's voice boomed over the sound system wishing everyone in the room a healthy, happy, joyous new year. Turning back to his son Peter waited for a forthcoming explanation. Instead a hand thrust in his sight line as Commander Colby stood before him obviously looking for the same explanation.

"I'm Commander Nathaniel Martin Colby and I'm guessing you're interested in the same story I am."

"Peter Burke and yes I am." Indicating the now split focused Kate, Peter continued. "Am I to assume that lovely young lady is your daughter?"

"Actually, not at all," beckoning to Kate, "Caitlyn come over here please."

Suddenly the distance between them didn't seem far enough at all. Dragging as slow as she could in a four foot span Kate made her way over. Making eye contact from appropriately shameful lower lids she stood still waiting for further instructions.

"This is Caitlyn Gibbs. She's my daughter's best-friend. They wanted to spend New Year's Eve together, but apparently changed their minds once they got here. Obviously these two spent the bulk of the evening together instead. The question is where did they spend it?" Turning to Neal the Commander asked another question. "Who are you?"

"Neal Caffrey…" he paused, but the glare from Peter had him continue, "Burke. Peter is my father." Neal often liked to play at NOT being the FBI agent's son using his mother's maiden name whenever he could get away with it. He'd repeatedly stated that using the name put a bull's eye on his back. Peter on the other hand knew his son well enough to know if he wasn't using his real name he was probably up to something he didn't want getting back to his father. Like the little hotel scam.

"Neal talk," Peter was in no mood to drag this out and he didn't want Elizabeth to come out and find this scene going on.

The boy was nothing if not charming. Kate listened with only half her attention watching Stacy led outside by her mom. Whatever went down in that cabana it didn't look like her friend had as good a night as she did.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Commander. I can assure both you and my father that we merely stepped outside to taken in some fresh air. While conversing we started to walk a bit and simple went farther than we intended. Once we realized the time and distance we'd gone we returned immediately. I must say the stars were spectacular this evening."

Just hearing him mention the star gazing they'd shared made a small smile creep up on Kate's face. She didn't do the best job at masking it either. Neither men missed it, nor were they inclined to fully believe the tale being told. Peter took in the evidence of mused hair and make-up not to mention Neal's less than crisp jacket. Making a scene here wasn't the way to go, but he was determined to get to the bottom of things.

"Neal you should go inside and wish your mother a happy new year. I'm sure she's looking around for you. I know I certainly was." Father and son exchanged knowing looks that told of a long night ahead extracting the rest of the story.

"Yes, sir… nice to meet you again Commander and Kate…"

She was ramrod straight at this point looking squarely in Neal's eyes. "…thanks for the… the walk, bye Neal."

"Caitlyn I think it best you go to the car now. We were just looking for you to leave."

"Oh, I thought the party was until two." The raised eyebrow glare she received had the reality of her circumstance crashing in on her again. She took all traces of questioning and defiance out of her voice saying goodnight. Rushing out the door she gave a quick glance back wondering why the Commander wasn't right behind her.

"Mr. Burke…"

"Peter…"

"Peter I don't know your son well enough to pass judgment, but I've know Caitlyn for years. I can assure you that load of bull story we got was just that. My daughter and Kate are hooked at the hip ninety-five percent of the time and seventy percent of it is getting into trouble. I have every intention on getting to the bottom of this and informing Kate's parent's as well."

Pulling out his wallet the Commander extended his card and the one he had for Gibbs to Peter. Reading it Peter looked up at the Commander with a bit of amusement in his eyes.

"Special Agent for NCIS? Something tells me between the three of us getting to the truth shouldn't be that difficult at all."

"I don't know when you'll be leaving the city, but I am available tomorrow as is Agent Gibbs. My wife planned a brunch for our families. You all are most welcome to join us."

"I think it would be an enjoyable and informative afternoon. I'll have to check with my wife of course, but you will definitely hear from me in the morning. Goodnight Commander."

"Good evening Peter and Happy New Year."

Both men headed to their waiting parties with their curiosity piqued, even if their tempers hadn't been completely quelled.


	7. A Little Explaining To Do

_**Disclaimer: Of course NCIS… characters… and such belong to the powers that be & not ME! Story created for purely entertainment value.**_

_**You know the drill… The character of Kathleen, the 2nd Mrs. Gibbs, is complete fiction and has no connection to actual show history. Other original characters include: Doug & Julie McGee, Stacey, Tiffy, and the Commander.**_

_**A/N: I'm leaping into the arena of crossover (NCIS/White Collar)… Her name is Kate, how could I resist?**_

_**Tony is 18 (freshman at Ohio State); Kate is 16 (a very new 16… Junior in HS); Tim is 13 (freshman in HS)…. I think this covers background.**_

_**A/N: Sit back, suspend belief and enjoy it as the fiction it's meant to be.**_

_**Warning: THIS STORY will CONTAIN ( some point) NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING. **_

**OoOoOoOoO**

The ride home was made in near silence. Tiffy and the Commander exchanging only monosyllabic curt words while the girls were strangely quiet, albeit for completely different reasons. Kate had so much she wanted to ask and tell Stacy she could hardly keep still. The night had loomed before them as an unknown wealth of possibilities. It was rapidly disintegrating into a cesspool of lies and certain painful outcomes. Stacy kept cutting her eyes at her fidgeting best friend, but Kate could hardly make her eyes out by the moonlight. Every now and again the booming roar of distant fireworks would give both a little jolt. Stacy seemed to settle from the start much quicker than Kate.

Menacingly and rapidly coming into view, the imposing, wrought iron gates to Stacy's neighborhood heightened Kate's awareness of her impending doom. There was no turning back or cleaning this up, but she still released an audible sigh of relief. Sure it was only a reprieve, but she was happy to not have to face her dad. If she ruined his night with Stephanie on top of everything else, well she didn't even want to consider the trouble she'd be in.

"It's been a long eventful evening and everyone needs a good night's sleep. We will discuss it in the morning. Kate your folks will be here at 11:30 for brunch." Leaving the rest of his thought open gave Kate a lot to worry over the rest of the night. Was he going to call tonight? Would he wake them in the morning before they came over or just ambush her dad with her poor behavior and choices the minute he walked in the door? It actually didn't matter which one he choose the results for her would be the same.

Moving past him Kate maintained her contrite posture. "Commander, I want to apologize again…"

"Goodnight girls," was all the Commander said as he took his wife down the long hallway to their room.

Kate felt her legs moving before her brain caught up with the fact that Stacy was pulling her up the stairs to her bedroom. Yelling over her shoulder Stacy let out a subdued, "night daddy… night mommy."

It was only a slight pull back but Kate extricated herself from her friend's clutch. Backing up slightly to fix her with a more bewildered gaze because she'd never heard her best friend address her parents so sweetly. In fact it was the exact sort of thing she usually gave Kate a hard time about, taunting her about always playing at being a sweet-goodie-goodie-daddy's-girl. As they crossed into her room and the door was securely closed the Stacy morphed back into her usual persona… Surly, sassy and scheming!

Shoes went flying as her dress was yanked over her head then dropped on the floor. Shaking her head Kate was reminded that her best friend was a serious slob at heart. Starting to undress herself Kate was much more meticulous with the care of her belongs. She slipped into a tank top and a pair of sleep shorts. Stacy splayed across the bed in her bra and panties.

Watching her friend apply make-up remover Stacy spoke looking up at the ceiling. "Girl, that was close. I thought we were SO caught!"

"Were we at the same party tonight or in the same care coming home? We did get caught, so you care to let me in on… well, whatever it is that I'm obviously missing. I mean, 'mommy and daddy'. I don't think I've ever heard you speak that sweetly or call your mom anything except Tiffy. What gives?"

"Deep breathe Kate. All the Commander saw or suspects is that you and Neal took a little walk and maybe you were gone for ten minutes or so. That isn't the end of the world. Even Gibbs can't go postal over that. He has no idea about the golf cart, the cabana, the champagne or how long we were really gone."

"Clearly you did not see the vein jutting out the side of your dad's forehead or the one jutting out the side of Neal's dad's neck. Believe me they didn't buy that story Neal told. Who knows what he'll do to Neal to get the truth. Plus, while you were at the car I saw them talking. They're not going to let this go Stace."

"Katie, you're killing my buzz. Did you learn nothing from hanging out with Neal all night? That boy would take all the blame before he snitched on you about anything. I however am in the clear because of my own swift thinking."

Flopping on her stomach with a freshly scrubbed face, "I'm afraid to ask," Kate said.

"Look Jake and I were running in after we parked and I could see Tiffy pacing the lobby and dad dogging her heels. He was either yelling at her, the poor coat check girl or looking for me. Whatever it was he was not happy. I told Jake to follow my lead and went for the distraction."

The puzzled look on Kate's face prompted her to explain further. I told them I stepped out to answer my phone 'cause I couldn't hear and I wanted some air…"

"They didn't believe that, did they?"

"Not that, but when I started crying and hyperventilating about a dog coming out of nowhere and chasing me and how Jake scared him off…"

"Where do you come up with these things?"

"Well, I couldn't let them think I was all flushed from sipping champagne and making out with Jake in his parent's cabana all night. By the way… that boy has magic lips! Just thought you should know. Speaking of… how did Neal's lips measure up?"

"You're such a freaky perv."

"…that you love, so tell."

"No wait, finish telling me what I walked in on with your folks. Your dad was pissed about more than you supposedly being chased by a dog."

"Oh, he didn't buy it at all. Tiffy went for it hook, line and sinker and refused to let him interrogate me. That vein had her name on it not mine."

"So, I'm guessing that's how you explained the tear in your stockings and your missing sweater."

"Oh, man I'll have to make sure Jake gets that out of the cabana. I ripped the stupid stockings getting into the cart before I even got to Jake. It was pure funny coincidence how it just added to my story. That part was just luck."

"You are _pure_ crazy. Let's get some sleep. There's no way I want to face my dad looking exhausted or googly eyed over a boy."

"You do like him. I knew it!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The girls were dressed in semi nice brunch ware completely unsure why Tiffy came up and warned them not even think about coming down looking like they just rolled out of bed. Since it was just family they couldn't figure it out, but didn't argue. The early morning had been quiet with no signs they were in anymore trouble, so the hope was that Tiffy worked her magic and settled the Commander down last night. The least they could do was put on something descent to wear for a meal after the woman went to bat for them.

Bounding into the enclosed sun porch both girls nearly tossed their empty stomachs. Kate's mouth was instantly desert dry. Neal turned around and winked, but it did nothing to settle the rolling nerves creating a boulder deep in her belly. Her father was in deep conversation with Peter Burke. Her mind kept trying to process the scene and how it was possible that she was seeing Neal totally out of context, next to her father in the same room with his.

Only one voice could break the awkwardness.

"So, Katie I hear you got a new boyfriend!"

_******HAPPY, HAPPY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! **_


	8. Trouble Hiatus

_**Disclaimer: Of course NCIS… characters… and such belong to the powers that be & not ME! Story created for purely entertainment value.**_

_**You know the drill… The character of Kathleen, the 2nd Mrs. Gibbs, is complete fiction and has no connection to actual show history. Other original characters include: Doug & Julie McGee, Stacey, Tiffy, and the Commander.**_

_**A/N: I'm leaping into the arena of crossover (NCIS/White Collar)… Her name is Kate, how could I resist?**_

_**Tony is 18 (freshman at Ohio State); Kate is 16 (a very new 16… Junior in HS); Tim is 13 (freshman in HS)…. I think this covers background.**_

_**A/N: Sit back, suspend belief and enjoy it as the fiction it's meant to be.**_

_**Warning: THIS STORY will CONTAIN (some point) NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING. **_

**OoOoOoOoO**

Bounding into the enclosed sun porch both girls nearly tossed their empty stomachs. Kate's mouth was instantly dessert dry. Neal turned around and winked, but it did nothing to settle the rolling nerves creating a boulder deep in her belly. Her father was in deep conversation with Peter Burke. Her mind kept trying to process the scene and how it was possible that she was seeing Neal totally out of context, next to her father in the same room with his.

Only one voice could break the awkwardness.

"So, Katie I hear you got a new boyfriend!"

Having a quick witted, smart mouthed friend did come in handy every once in a while. Stacy turned on Tony before anymore focus could be put on Kate and Neal.

"Jealous much Tony... Maybe mad you didn't meet a nice boy last night."

Just as Tony was about to rattle off something grossly inappropriate Tiffy bounced into the room looking for Elizabeth and Stephanie's help. Tony and Stacy kept silently glaring and mouthing things to each other while Neal and Kate shared their own searing looks. The quiet was moving toward uncomfortable when Gibbs finally spoke.

"Caitlyn, don't you have something you'd like to say."

"What… me… no, I don't… he's not my boyfriend!" Everyone's eyes were on her after that little declaration. Tony's smirk indicating he'd wedged her into the exact corner he'd wanted to all along.

Gibbs sat his drink down crossing to his daughter. "That's good to hear, especially since you're not allowed to date. I was thinking you might want to say hi and wish your old man a happy new year."

"Happy new year Gibbs," Stacy answered first with a double dose of enthusiasm. Sticking her hand in her friend's back she pushed her into her father's arms. It was her hope that it would knock her friend back into focus.

"Same to you Stacy." Gibbs embraced his not so little 'little' girl. "Happy new year's sweetheart."

It took a minute, but Kate managed to lift her arms and sink into the hug eliminating any further awkwardness. "Happy new year's dad. I would've called last night, but I didn't want to interrupt you Steph's night."

"You are never an interruption," he kissed her head and released his hold. "Stacy where is your dad? Agent Burke was about to tell me how you all met last night before you girls came in."

Kate's body ran cold as all the blood seemed to rush her head and pound in her ears. That's why he was being so calm and nice. The man didn't have a clue about last night. Unfortunately, there didn't seem to be anyway to keep him in the dark.

"He's probably checking in with someone on base. I'm sure he'll be around soon. Hey Neal why don't you come out and I'll show you the pool and boathouse?" Glaring over her shoulder, "You can come too Tony and I might even resist throwing you in."

Hoping everyone wasn't taking notice of his uncomfortable stance or the silent communication between him and his father Neal waited for the go ahead.

"No disappearing acts I'm sure we'll be eating soon." Peter had spoken volumes with his few words managing to ratchet up the angst another notch.

"No further than the boathouse… back in ten!" Kate and Stacy headed out with Neal following at a speed that wouldn't show how anxious he was to get these few minutes alone with _his_ Kate.

_His Kate… where the heck had that thought come from. It was how he saw her though. One night and it didn't matter what trouble he might get into she became his favorite new focus._

Rounding the corner they could hear Tony grumbling about having seen the boathouse a number of times and how he would rather stay put. It was not an argument he won. Slinking behind the young teens he felt like a chaperone or worse a spy.

Stacy managed to wedge herself as close as possible to Tony and steered him out of hearing range of his sister and Neal.

The silence was broken only by their shallow breaths. It was really too chilly to stroll the grounds for longer than a few minutes without coats on. Indian summer was officially over. When they did decide to speak it was almost simultaneous.

"You first," Neal said.

"How was your night? Were your parent's really mad?"

"My father found my disappearing act and unknown shenanigans quite displeasing. I think I just hurt my mom's feelings and that made me feel much worse. It was her big night and I sort of promised to be by her side to ring in the New Year. Instead she was up there by herself. Not my best moment."

"I guess I should probably apologize too. I am sorry Neal. I knew we shouldn't have stayed out and…"

"And nothing Kate. Of course I feel bad about my mom, but that's mostly because I don't have any regrets about hanging out with you instead. According to my dad that feeling is guilt and I'm stuck with it until I can figure out a way to make things right."

"So, you didn't get punished?"

"I didn't say that and I don't really want to…"

"Sorry, again, you don't have to tell me. Well, could you at least tell me what you said to your dad? It'll help me keep my story straight with mine. I have a feeling once the Commander and your father are done I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do."


	9. Brunch Gone Wrong

**Disclaimer: Of course NCIS… characters… and such belong to the powers that be & not ME! Story created for purely entertainment value.**

**You know the drill… The character of Kathleen, the 2nd Mrs. Gibbs, is complete fiction and has no connection to actual show history. Other original characters include: Doug & Julie McGee, Stacey, Tiffy, and the Commander.**

**A/N: I'm leaping into the arena of crossover (NCIS/White Collar)… Her name is Kate, how could I resist?**

**Tony is 18 (freshman at Ohio State); Kate is 16 (a very new 16… Junior in HS); Tim is 13 (freshman in HS)…. I think this covers background.**

**A/N: Sit back, suspend belief and enjoy it as the fiction it's meant to be.**

**Warning: THIS STORY will CONTAIN (some point) NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING.**

OoOoOoOoO

The group did all the exploring they could in the short window of time they'd been given. Making their way back everyone seemed to be in a lighter mood. Stacy and Tony were trading barbs, running behind each other tickling and laughing leaving Kate and Neal walking fifty paces behind them holding hands absorbed only in one another. Kate had been happy to discover that Neal had pretty much kept his mouth closed about the previous night's going ons, so she didn't have any new lies to contend with. Of course that didn't mean any of the ones she and Stacy already told wouldn't come back to bite her good.

As they approached the porch from the back of the house they could see the Burkes and Gibbs chatting amiably. Neal and Kate dropped hands as Tony and Stacy's laughter drew attention their way. Stacy's folks weren't out there, but no one really looked upset, so Kate's best guess was that the story hadn't quite unfolded yet. The reason it hadn't was because Tiffy, ever the hostess, in an extremely loud threatening fashion informed her husband that he would not be turning her afternoon into a circus show of interrogation. He agreed to keep things non-confrontational until the meal was at least finished.

Tony went to pop a bunch of berries in his mouth from the buffet setting that had grown in the time since they left on their walk.

"Anthony, hands...please." Stephanie scolded gently.

"Sorry, growing man. Actually, starving man. Any ETA on when this meal is going to be served?" Tony asked.

"How about now." Tiffy entered with the Commander on her heels. She directed everyone to the table then sent the teens to freshen up. None of them was sure what that meant beyond hand washing, but went forth to do so anyway. When they came back they'd been strategically placed between and beside their folks and not within arms reach of each other. Kate was between Tony and Stephanie across from Neal and Stacy who sat next to one another between Peter and the Commander. This put Tiffy, Gibbs and Elizabeth at opposing 'ends'. The adults seemed to enjoy each others company and conversation. Kate found swallowing her food more challenging then she would have liked. Neal attempted to keep up a stream of interesting banter while Tony and Stacy were never ones to be speechless. In the end it was Stephanie that set the table talk en route to disaster.

"It sounds like you put together a lovely event Elizabeth. I don't have as many occasions to sponsor large events, but I will certainly pass your information on to my colleagues who do. You and Tiffy must have gotten close during the planning."

"Well, we only met once and spoke a few times on the phone. I was really surprised by the invitation to brunch and grateful when Peter told me of Tiffy's gracious offer. I guess with the kids hitting it off so much last night it was a good idea for everyone to get together one last time. Peter was not happy with the little disappearing act, but I'm glad it's behind us all today." Elizabeth was now the only one at the table who was all smiles.

Kate slid so low in her chair Tony couldn't help but take notice. "Hey, didn't get enough sleep last night Katie?"

"Uh, what? I'm not sleepy Tony." She attempted to make eye contact with Neal and Stacy, but even with Stephanie between them Gibbs was able to intercept the look.

"What disappearing act?" Gibbs asked.

"Now, Jethro I'm going to tell you the same thing I already told Nate. I'm not going to have my guest interrogated." Tiffy tried to keep it light with a smile in her voice.

"Well, I think since one of the guest his is daughter that it'll be fine." The Commanders voice held much more edge to it. Everyone was sitting at attention now. Peter Burke had placed his fork down and was now leaning chin on clasped hands.

The Gunny had also placed his fork down only he pushed his chair back slightly. Kate prayed he wasn't positioned to stand up and take her for a more private explanation. "Caitlyn what disappearing act is Mrs. Burke referring to?"

Kate was no Stacy. Lies didn't roll trippingly off her tongue. What's more important her father wouldn't respond nearly as calm as the Commander would if they did. Neal tried to rescue her.

"I think disappearing is too strong a verb really."

Peter was quick to silence his son. "I think Agent Gibbs was speaking to Kate. Don't interrupt Neal."

Elizabeth was curious since she had been standing on a platform when all of this began the night before. Tiffy was annoyed, but for once heeded her husband's lead and gave no further protest. Stephanie placed her hand discretely on Jethro's thigh in hope that she'd be able to transfer some of her energy to him and that he would stay calm.

"I'm waiting Kate."

"Um, we um... I... Neal and I went for a walk a little before midnight and missed the ringing in."

"Was this walk away from the main building, which I was explicitly clear about you not leaving?"

Looking around the table Kate didn't want the weight of this truth, but it was apparent she didn't have a choice and no one had the answers her father wanted except her.

"Yes, daddy."

"I want all of it. I think we all want to hear all of it, from the beginning."


	10. Sticking to the Story

**Disclaimer: Of course NCIS… characters… and such belong to the powers that be & not ME! Story created for purely entertainment value.**

**You know the drill… The character of Kathleen, the 2nd Mrs. Gibbs, is complete fiction and has no connection to actual show history. Other original characters include: Doug & Julie McGee, Stacey, Tiffy, and the Commander.**

**A/N: I'm leaping into the arena of crossover (NCIS/White Collar)… Her name is Kate, how could I resist?**

**Tony is 18 (freshman at Ohio State); Kate is 16 (a very new 16… Junior in HS); Tim is 13 (freshman in HS)…. I think this covers background.**

**A/N: Sit back, suspend belief and enjoy it as the fiction it's meant to be.**

**Warning: THIS STORY will CONTAIN (some point) NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING.**

**OoOoOoOoO**

The harder she tried to fight the nerves welling up inside the more rapidly they seemed to rise. Ocean tides roaring could render less havoc then her own stomach. They were back home and away from any witnesses that could actually stop her murder from taking place. Sure Stephanie and Tony were home, but neither had any real inclination to come between Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his target.

* * *

Kate's explanation had been received with an uncharacteristic calm during brunch. She strategically neglected details that included 'borrowing' a golf cart; hijacking a cabana; Stacy's less than appropriate wrestling match in said cabana; and the word champagne never got uttered. The dog chasing story got a few strained laughs, but Kate knew the gunny failed to see the humor deep down. He also didn't buy the story anymore than Mr. Burke or the Commander. Pulling out some of his best interrogation techniques Gibbs questioned the teens at rapid fire pace until the women all agreed it was enough. They were willing to except the no harm version of the story, dole out a mild reproach and be done with the entire incident.

So the afternoon continued with the event seemingly behind them. Elizabeth and Stephanie got the grand tour from Tiffy after helping to schlepp things back to the kitchen. Gibbs and Peter disappeared into the Commanders study leaving the teens to hang out on the enclosed porch.

"When will I get to see you again?" Neal wanted to know.

"I have no idea. I don't see my dad bringing me to New York for a visit anytime soon. We'll talk, and e-mail, and text, and... and... well, everything except meet I guess."

"Then I won't be able to do this," he said leaning over and kissing her full on the lips.

Tony, ever the bucket of ice water, added "doing that is what probably started this in the first place. I don't know about your folks, but I've been dealing with the gunny for years and he didn't buy any of that story. Believe me."

"Must you ruin everything?" Stacy reached over and smacked him on the arm hard. "They'll be fine as long as 'Confessing-Connie' here sticks to the story.

"I know. I got it. Ten minute walk; lost track of time; didn't go far. I'm not an idiot."

"Dude by breaking dad's rules one would have to draw the conclusion that maybe a little bit you kinda are." Tony was laying flat with his eyes closed, but remained perfectly in tuned to the conversation.

"So not helpful."

"Didn't you say you were taking a phone call?" Neal asked.

"No. I said I was taking a call. Okay, no more talk about this. We're just going to confuse each other and end up saying something wrong. We're done. I'm going to get my iPod to play some music."

"Tony why don't you go with her." Kate prodded.

"Do I look like I want to move? She doesn't need my help."

Stacy yanked on his arm. "Come anyway."

His groans could be heard half way to the stairs.

"I can't believe we've only known each other for 24-hours. It seems like forever. I don't want to think about days on end without seeing you." Neal had clutched onto Kate's hand. She was gripping his back neither looking to let go.

"I guess it was foolish of us to think we'd be anything more than pen pals. I did have fun. Maybe we can ring in the new year together again next year." Kate thought aloud wistfully.

"Oh, my darling Katie girl I will definitely see you again before the next new year."

Her eyes filled in the unasked question of how that was going to be pulled off, Neal brought her fingers to his lips and kissed them ever so gently. "You let me worry about that. I've pulled off much more complicated capers."

"Yeah, but how did they end?"

"Oh, Kate it isn't about the destination. It's absolutely about the journey." Sliding in closer Kate moved so her head rested on his shoulder. A respite taken from any pending doom.

The adults came around to collect their respective offspring almost an hour later. Kate and Stacy both tried for the extra night sleep over, but the Commander was a lot more curt than usual saying they had plans early in the morning and that it wasn't a good night. Gibbs was going to plain veto the request. As the girls hugged they agreed to text later that night.

* * *

Neal and his parents were off to the airport. He was thankful for crowd coverage. There was no way he wanted to worry Kate with the details, but his father had promised him serious additional consequences if he did not get satisfactory truthful answers at brunch. He'd only escaped with a handful of heavy swats to his backside the night before because of his mother as it was. It was his hope that the flight, and subsequent cab ride to Brooklyn would give the old man even more time to cool off.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Stacy had to do some answering of her own when Tiffy mentioned her misplaced keys later in the evening. Things got even more weird when the sweater she lent her daughter wasn't put back in her closet. She wasn't one to sweat the details or make a fuss, but Tiffy had always played the angles. Walking into her daughter's bedroom without knocking she surprised the teen with her presence.

"Just so you know my missing sweater and keys leaves me with a lot of questions too." Stacy was poised to answer. "Don't bother with the answers now. I'll just expect the same sort of discretion the next time the Commander has one too many questions for me to answer. Night sweetheart." Tiffy blew her daughter a kiss and breezed out of the room the same way she breezed in. Falling back on her bed Stacy hoped her friend was fairing as well.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"Last chance," Gibbs called from her doorway. Kate turned around only slightly startled. It wasn't like she hadn't expected his arrival at some point.

"For? I already apologized to the Commander, Tiffy, Mr. and Mrs. Burke, who else is left?"

"Oh, the apologies were a nice touch, but I'm much more interested in the facts not the 'I'm sorries'."

"There's nothing left to tell dad."

"Peter said Neal came back from your walk all rumpled. Your make up less than perfect."

"I got cold and borrowed Neal's jacket. Tony always says I'm too rough when I wrap up in his sweaters or jackets too. And between me and you I don't think Mr. Burke is really a make-up expert. I'll have you know I was told how beautiful I looked all night."

"Humphf, and if I tell you you're grounded?"

"It isn't going to change my story."

"If I spank your butt for this out and out lying you're doing?"

"You'll owe me a free pass for when I really do something. The truth is the truth daddy. We all had a nice time nothing more. Nothing less." She walked over and hugged him tight around the waist. He held it for a moment then pushed her back holding her by her shoulders. The patented Gibbs' Glare was in place and fixed on her. God she wanted to melt. She knew she had to hold it. Years of practice told her if she so much as blinked she would be sunk. Prayerfully her shaking couldn't be felt through his hands. Five seconds, ten, fifteen, twenty, deep breath, break. Pulling her back in Gibbs spoke softly above her head.

"Alright, Kate, you win. I'll accept this story, even with all the holes, but know the only reason why is because that Burke boy won't be within a two hundred mile radius of you anytime in the near future. He's bound for trouble Katie. Peter and Elizabeth seem like great parents, but I know the Neal's of the world and they're always looking for the next thrill with no thought to the consequences. I don't want you mixed up with anyone like that, period. Let this little friendship fade into the background sweetheart."

She pulled away herself at that. Letting Neal just fade out of her life was the last thing she wanted and Gibbs saw exactly that when he looked into her eyes. Turning her to the side he popped her bottom with enough force to leave a lingering sting. "You and your backside will regret it if you don't."

"Yes, daddy." Kate answered as she rubbed. She was saying the right words, but neither of them believed they were anymore truthful then the fiction she'd spun earlier in the day.

**~FIN~**


End file.
